Afterschool Nap
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo's after-school romantic encounter...or is it? Read to see!


Kaito x Gakupo: After-School Nap

"I don't understand. Kagamine-san was the one chosen to do clean-up duty with you, yet I'm the one here," Gakupo whined.

"You're the one who created this mess in the first place, dummy. I could've just left and had you do all the work by yourself, but I'm here," Kaito sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, to knock over _two _bookcases? You nearly broke Hatsune-Sensei's special leek statue, and you'd be up a creek then. Why are you so darn clumsy?"

"Uuu…I'm sorry, Shion-san. I'll be more careful next time," Gakupo said softly, bowing his head in apology. "I know you wanted to go home early—uwah!" Suddenly, Kaito pushed Gakupo away and trapped him between the two bookcases that they were re-organizing.

"It's okay, Gakupo-kun. I wanted a place where I could get you alone, anyways," Kaito cooed, reaching his hand up inside Gakupo's shirt and tracing a trail through the small of his back around to his stomach, then up to his chest. Gakupo's heart beat so fast he was sure it would explode any second, and he could feel the warmth and crimson rising in his cheeks. Kaito chuckled as he felt the purple-haired boy's heartbeat grow faster and faster and the increasing heat of his body.

"Sh—Shion-san, wh—what are you doing?" Gakupo gasped, dropping the book he had been holding.

"You tell me," Kaito replied seductively. "You're already getting excited this early? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"I—I don't know!" Gakupo cried, struggling to get himself out of Kaito's grip. This only made Kaito press him into the wall harder. "Shion-san, we should really be getting back to work—"

"I've been waiting for you to mess up," Kaito teased. "You finally fell into my trap. You just don't realize how _adorable _you are. All this time…you've just been playing with my feelings, Gakupo-kun. And now it's time to pay."

"Shion-sa—!" Gakupo was quickly hushed by the press of Kaito's soft lips against his. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for just a moment before coming back again, and Kaito released him.

"I can tell you already want me," Kaito whispered as he nipped Gakupo's ear. Gakupo moaned, waves of love and lust pulsing through him. Kaito lightly pushed Gakupo onto the carpet and began to unbutton his shirt.

"The—the carpet—our uniforms will get ruined…" Gakupo managed to say.

"The janitor can take care of it. And we won't be needing our uniforms anyways," Kaito answered, smiling devilishly as he nibbled and kissed along Gakupo's chest and neck, leaving marks of evidence everywhere.

"My neck…everyone will…know…" Gakupo huffed.

"A little makeup will take care of it," Kaito replied playfully as he tore off his own shirt. He loved Gakupo. His pale, smooth, soft-featured face, his long, lustrous, silky purple hair—and those eyes, those two sparkling purple pools that gazed up at him in a mix of fear, embarrassment, anger, love, lust, and submission. He wanted Gakupo all to himself.

Kaito slowly eased his way down to the zipper of the boy's pants. As he undid them, he could already feel that he was hard.

"Why, Gakupo-kun," Kaito teased. "So soon?"

"It's—it's _your _fault this is happening to me!" Gakupo exclaimed, his face flushed in anger and embarrassment. Things were going by too fast…but deep down, he knew he didn't mind. He wanted _more, _to see what would wonderful thing Kaito would do next…

"I love you, Gakupo-kun," Kaito cooed, one hand on the boy's cock and the other used to steady him, positioned to enter the boy. "I want you to scream my name. Get ready to scream, okay?"

"Wait, no, Shion-san, I—" Gakupo gasped. "Kaito, please…aah, Kaito!"

"Holy shit!" Len Kagamine awoke with a start, falling off the couch. "Wait—what?" His face burned red with embarrassment as he tried to calm down.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, rubbing his head. "Dreaming about…_them _together!"

_Did I really dream about Kaito-kun and Gakupo-kun doing…argh! They're my roommates! _Len thought. He couldn't even bear the thought of it. He didn't want to admit to liking it, but for some reason, he wanted to know what happened next…

"Kagamine-san, are you okay?" Gakupo cried, racing out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Len-kun?" Kaito asked, following behind him.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Len gasped. "Just…a nightmare."

"Ah, I see," Gakupo said. "Do you want me to fix you some tea?"

"S—sure…" Len said. He stared up at Gakupo and Kaito, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Len managed to say calmly. "I think I'll just get started on my homework now anyways…did you guys manage to clean up all those books?"

"Oh, we did more than_ that,_" Kaito laughed evilly. Gakupo blushed and shrunk back into the kitchen to finish making the tea. Len's eyes grew wide.

"Perv," Kaito smirked, noticing the look on Len's face. "Get your homework done."

"Sh—shut up!" Len shouted, turning red. "I'm not thinking about _that!_" Len had a feeling that things in their house would never be the same again.

~AFTER-SCHOOL NAP – END~

© 2010 Ikuto-sama


End file.
